Robin Get's Captured
by Able02
Summary: Trust Me The Story Is Always Better Than My Titles. I Just Suck At Those. A Story In Which Robin Gets Captured And Drugged And Batman Has To Save Him. Lewdness Ensues. Disclaimer On Profile. Possible Chapter Two Depends On If Any body Likes It So Far


"Ten minutes Batman." Wormwood warned Before The Screen Went Dark.

Not missing a beat Bruce Wayne aka Batman leapt into the Batmobile and sped off. He gripped the steering wheel intermittently trying to calm down. Everything would be okay. It had to be! The batmobile let out a burst of flame as it accelerated.

~Dick~

'Stupid! I am so fucking stupid!' Robin thought to himself as he struggled against his bonds again. 'I should have followed protocol and called Bruce when I had the chance?' The Boy Wonder went limp in his bonds all the flight gone from him.

"Have you finally given in?" Wormwood asked walking into the room.

"Fuck you!" Robin said gritting his teeth.

"In due time Boy Wonder." The Interrogator said before gagging the teen.

~Bruce~

The Batmobile screeched to a stop in front of warehouse twelve and the Caped Crusader was out and running before the vehicle was able to come to rest. He threw explosive Baterangs instead of bothering with a complicated maneuver like twisting a door knob. Batman came to a halt in the middle of the room looking around his eyes coming to rest on his sidekick. "Robin!" The Bat was barely able to check his voice when he noted his protégé's predicament.

The Boy Wonders wrists were bound above his head by a hook and a pair of handcuffs, the silver bracelets had worn the boys wrists raw where the gloves at his suspended feet should have been protecting. His utility belt was gone and there was an angry mark near his left temple. The boy was atleast five feet off the ground with no was to relieve his shoulders of the weight. The 'O' ring gag in his mouth was causing him to drool down onto his shirt.

"Well well well batman. You sure got here fast." The Interrogator said appearing next to his captive.

"Let the boy go Wormwood!" Gotham's Dark Knight growled.

"Sorry Batman. My Client was specific: 'The identities of Batman and Robin, and a little revenge.'" The smirk on the man's face almost made batman leap at him.

~Both~

The Boy Wonder tried to tell Batman to run to leave him but his exhaustion aided by the gag reduce his words to a whimper. 'I'm fucking sixteen now! I shouldn't be getting fucking captured by two bit villains!' The side kick couldn't help feeling ashamed as his mentor stood there. Looking around robin could see atleast four points of entry that might have gone undetected. 'Why the hell didn't he use the front door?' Robin asked as the wire attached to his mask was tugged away.

"My my," The Interrogator murmured. "Dick Grayson is Robin The Boy Wonder? That must mean that You Batman must be Bruce wayne."

"Oh!" Robin tried to yell but it came out as a weak groan.

"Don't bother boy I know it is." Wormwood said. "Now for the second part of my Client's request. Mr. Wayne would you mind removing your utility belt?"

The Dark knight did as he was told tossing the belt aside without considering removing anything that might be useful. "Eve e Ruce" Robin cried pushing himself forward so his message would have a shorter distance to travel and hopefully be easier to understand.

"I'm not leaving you here Dick so forget it."

"Well well. You two have made my job a whole lot easier." Wormwood said.

The Interrogator Yanked down Robin's tights exposing his lower body to the cold air. "What the hell!" Bruce Half roared as Robin tried to squirm away from away.

"Don't worry Mr. Wayne. He'll be Enjoying himself soon enough." Robin was glad that the fear of losing Bruce had killed his hard on. The truth was after six years of being cuffed, tied up, and pretty much humiliated Dick started getting turned on by it all. And the last thing he wanted was for Bruce to think he was a pervert. Wormwood produced a pill and grabbed one of robin's legs. "I'd suggest you relax."

Wormwood pulled the boy's legs apart and pressed the pill into his anus. "A-Ahhh!" Robin couldn't help the moan that escaped his parted lips. "You bastard!" Batman shifted to launch himself but the click of the hand gun stopped him.

The black revolver was pointed at Dick's namesake. "I don't think you understand who's in charge here, Bruce." The Interrogator said. "And right now I say we wait. Robin won't have any problem with our little game in a little bit."

Tense minutes went by where the gun never moved and batman's fists clenched and unclenched themselves at his sides. After about five minutes a soft sheen of sweat had covered robins skin and batman had calmed down enough to think. Two minutes after that robin's breathing became shallow. A hand went to wipe at batman's forehead. A gloved hand. Wormwood realized his mistake and opened his mouth to correct it too late. Batman's fingers flexed backward and the spikes on the back of the glove shot out two piercing the man's jugular.

Batman lifted Dick from the hook and lowered him to the floor. "I've got you. You'll be fine now."

Dick clung to his mentor all but dry humping him in hiss drug addled state. "Y-you didn't have t-to do that. I-I'm not worth you going against your morals." He murmured into the older man's neck.

"Shh. Let's go home we'll talk in the morning."

Batman fixed his sidekick's clothes and carried him out to the Batmobile and placed him in the passenger seat. By the time they got back to the Batcave Robin was having trouble keeping his hands above his beltline. "I-I think I can get to my room myself." The Boy Wonder gasped knowing that if his idol touched him right now he couldn't be held responsible for what happened next.

"Here just let me undo the cuffs." Batman gently grasped robin's hands.

The gentle touch was too much for The Boy Wonder. He put his arms over his mentor's shoulders and pulled him close stopping centimeters from his lips. Robin swallowed hard really trying to feel guilty about what he'd almost done but he could only be aroused. Batman closed the short distance between them and kissed his protégé passionately. Dick's eyes fluttered closed and his legs wrapped around Bruce's waist and rocked their bodies together moaning into the kiss.

"Please Bruce." The teen whimpered grinding into the hero's crotch.

"Dick we really shouldn't be doing this…" Bruce said trying hard not to strip the boy under him.

"I _need_ you." He whined. "Please fuck me."

Dick's face flushed with embarrassment as well as need his ice blue eyes clouded darkly with his lust. "I might hurt you…" Bruce offered weakly.

Dick reacted totally opposite the way bruce had predicted he pulled them closer so they were laid across the front seat. "I-if I ride you then I'll control the penetration it won't be so bad. Pllleeaassse Bruce! I _need _it!" Tears were running down the teen's cheeks.

"Okay." Bruce caved. "But if you're in any pain we stop."

They shifted Around until Dick was on top. The boy wonder began to kiss and lick Bruce's skin as he undressed. Greedily darting up after the padded shirt as it was slid up over The Dark Knight's head ending with another passionate kiss. Dick made his way feverishly back down latching onto each nipple like a starving baby. The millionaire below him had actually started to squirm by the time he reached the waistband of the bat's pants.

They both worked to get to get Bruce's pants off and then undress Dick. Dick Dipped down and began bathing his mentor's cock with saliva. After he'd deemed the appendage sufficiently lubricated the teen hovered over the older man his cock probing his entrance. Robin looked up a moment of clarity washing over him making him feel ashamed and self-conscious. A blush crept down his face and he looked away realizing what he was about to do. "Y-you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Dick swallowed and tried to remove the quaver from his voice. "I mean I know you don't think of me like this I'm just the sidekick and all but…Ah!"

Dick shivered as his hole was stretched open. The teen gripped his adoptive father's shoulders as he realized the head of the cock he'd dreamed of for years was now inside him. "What makes you think I don't want you?"

Dick looked at Bruce. Trying to find the trick hidden there but he didn't. "R-really?"

The haze was starting to drift back over Dick's mind and he sank slowly down until he was seated comfortably. The teen leaned down again and kissed his father deeply letting their tongues twine together. "You're beautiful."

Dick smiled at the compliment before he began to bounce on Bruce's lap, the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout the batcave. Dick moaned and tweaked his nipples as Bruce held his hips and began to thrust roughly. "Bruce," Dick moaned. "I'm so close!"

Bruce's hand wrapped around the erection bouncing on his stomach and began stroking it lovingly. "Cum for me." On command command Dick came covering the older man's chest as well as the seat under them. Bruce gripped Dick's hips tighter and began to thrust upwards impossibly harder. Until he came inside his protégé thick streams that leaked and made lewd sounds as they over filled the small body and Bruce kept thrusting until they both came again. Dick all but collapsed onto bruce's chest. "I love you Dick"

Dick smiled. "I Love you too Bruce."

A/N: To All My Old Fans Sorry! But I'm Trying To Get Back Into The Game. To Any New Fan's Hey Read My Other Stories ^_^


End file.
